Heat
by rubberglue
Summary: For Arthur and Gwen, it's dislike at first sight, at least on Gwen part. Then he's shoehorned into her cooking show and her already messy life becomes even messier. Written for a friend's bday, part of a fic that only exists in my head.


_AN: Birthday fic written for a friend. It's actually part of another modern au I was toying with writing (but doubt I'll have the time to). But you know, I'm sure you can imagine the rest of the story. _

* * *

><p>Gwen slammed the door shut and tore off her apron. Despite the anger simmering in her, she still took the time to fold it carefully and place it on the dressing table. As she did so, she caught a glimpse of her face in the mirror. Her bun was unravelling and the escaped curls were plastered to her red face. Just like her slowly unravelling career. With a groan, she sank into the seat and buried her face in her hands. If Uther Pendragon didn't fire her today after her little stunt on live television, she would eat her apron. At that thought, the anger in her dissipated somewhat, replaced by worry and guilt. If she lost this job, there would be no way her small cafe would survive and there would be no way she would be able to afford the repayments on her house, much less her brother's university fees.<p>

A knock sounded. "Guinevere?"

Only one person not her father called her Guinevere. The sound of him calling her name as if he was worried about her reignited her anger. If there was anyone at fault, it was him. Pushing herself off the chair, she stomped to the door and flung it open.

"Ah, you haven't done anything silly." He had the audacity to grin as he casually leaned against her door frame. Briefly Gwen wondered if she slammed the door, would it hit him? Because at the moment, causing him physical pain was very appealing.

"Haven't you done enough?" She gripped the door handle so hard it cut into her skin.

He quirked an eyebrow, in that lazy way he seemed to do everything. "Was I the one who swore on live television then proceeded to tear me into pieces for being, what were the words you used, "rude and arrogant" and how I expect you to wait on me like a servant?"

She shoved him then. It was childish, she knew, but she didn't care. After the first shove, he grabbed her arms, shaking his head. But it was the slight smirk on his face that got her blood boiling. "Was I lying? You are the rudest, most arrogant man I've ever met! It's my show and you come on it, flash your smile at the audience and boss me around."

"Someone has to charm the audience. And it wasn't going to be you." His smirk relaxed into a smile. "The audience enjoys it anyway."

"It's a cooking show! Not some trashy reality show!"

"And here you show your complete inexperience with television." Apparently assured she wasn't about to shove him again, he dropped his hold on her. Gwen took the chance to shove him again. "Stop that. Shove me again and I'm going to kiss you."

She blinked at his words. Arching a brow, it was her turn to smirk and throw his words back at him. "Do you want to kiss me? Why would Arthur Pendragon want to kiss a stiff, unsmiling small-time cook?"

Somehow, he had moved closer to her, into her room. Dipping his head, he whispered into her ear, "I've always wanted to kiss you. You know that."

The feel of his warm breath brushing against her ear made her shiver. With annoyance, she told herself but her traitorous body still swayed towards him. When his head lowered and his breath now fluttered against her lips, she found herself lifting herself up on her toes and pressing her lips against his.

With a groan, he immediately deepened the kiss, snaking one arm around her waist and pulling her to him. The kiss lacked finesse and gentleness but made up for it with plenty of passion. One hand fisted his shirt while the other twined in his hair. His own fingers slipped under her top and dug into her waist. Heat burned in her and the taste of him made her crave more. He moved them, their mouths still battling, until the back of her legs hit her dressing table. She moved her legs apart, allowing Arthur to press one of his between them.

Finally, the need for air, broke them apart. Chest heaving, Arthur looked down at her, his eyes dark and his features strained. Harsh breaths were torn from him and for an infinite moment, they simply stared at each other. His hips pressed against her and his palms were flattened against her waist.

"Was the kiss all you imagined it to be?" Gwen asked, mockingly, but even as she said those words, her hands smoothed over his shoulders, enjoyed the feel of his muscles.

The familiar smirk crossed Arthur's face. "Was it all you imagined?"

Her hand tightened around his shoulder. "I expected better."

With one quick move, Arthur yanked her to him. "Let me try again." And his mouth was on hers again, sucking, nibbling and licking.

She should put a stop to this. She really should. But, the pull was too strong and he, with his arrogance, blonde hair, and square jaw, was far too tempting. One taste wasn't enough and if she was going to lose her job, she might as well have something to remember it by. At least she would have a story to tell. Gwen let her hands run over his chest, all the way down to the edge of his jeans. She slid one hand under his shirt, moving slowly over his heated flesh. He groaned. She ran a thumb across his bare skin. He hissed, breaking the kiss, his stomach tensing under her fingers.

Finally. After all these months. The desire that had sprung up between them the second Arthur slid his palm against hers in the most erotic handshake Gwen had ever experienced, the same desire that Gwen had poured into her rivalry with him was now on the verge of being sated. And excitement tinged with apprehension danced in her stomach.

"I take my words back – you're far from stiff."

In response, Gwen pressed herself against him, her hip rocking against him. The heat between them was like a living thing pulsing between them, desperate to break free. His hands moved up, rucking up her shirt, sliding past her waist to rest just beneath her breasts. Her own hands fumbled with his buckle, the slide of his zipper loud in the silence of the room. Once he was freed, she moved to unbutton her own jeans just as one of his palms moved to cup her breast. The brush of his thumb across her nipple, even through the cloth, elicited a gasp from her and heat pooled between her legs.

The moment her jeans slid down, Arthur's hand was there, a finger tracing the edge of her underwear. His mouth was at her neck, hot and wet. "There is no going back," he whispered as hooked his fingers into her waistband.

"Are you afraid?" She looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.

With a growl, Arthur nipped her shoulder, sending arrows of heat through her, as he yanked down her underwear. "Never. Your turn."

Never taking her eyes from him, she shoved his jeans down, palming him. "Someone is excited."

"Someone - " He leaned forward and kissed her hard, his hand pushing her away as he shucked off his boxers. "Someone is moving too slowly."

His hands were at her hips, pulling her closer, lining them up so that finally bare skin met heated bare skin. The feel of his hardness against her only edged her desire up another notch. She needed him.

"Now," Gwen hissed as she dug her fingers into his back.

Arthur obliged, thrusting into her with little preamble. Immediately, she clenched around him, smiling wickedly when he groaned. But her smile quickly faded when his hand fitted between their moving bodies, rubbing her.

The edge of the table cut into her back as Arthur moved against her. Gwen moved her hands from Arthur to grab at the table. A rhythm had developed between them, rocking her hard against her dressing table. Her head fell back and all she could manage was gasps and sighs. Arthur pressed clumsy kisses on her face, one hand gripping her hip so hard Gwen knew there would be marks.

Pleasure started to spread through her, through her limbs to her fingers and toes, and Gwen closed her eyes. Everything seemed to disappear, leaving Gwen only with the feel of Arthur around her and the sounds of their harsh breaths mingling. Then as the tendrils of pleasure reached every part of her body, she exploded into herself, shuddering, heaving. Arthur's lips found hers, swallowing her cries.

He pulled away with a shout and one last thrust, before letting out a sigh, and resting his head against her shoulder. For a while, they stood like that, Arthur breathing heavily into the crook of her neck while she leaned against the dressing table, soaking in the aftermath of their coupling.

Finally, Arthur took a step back, his hands running down her sides before he let go of her. Turning away, he picked up his clothes. In silence, they dressed. Gwen was smoothing down her shirt when Arthur turned back to face her.

"I'd say that that was better than anything my imagination could conjure up."

"It wasn't bad," said Gwen, desperately trying to ignore the rising embarrassment in her. The reality of what happened slowly sank into her. What was she thinking, having sex with the man who was single-handedly trying to destroy her career? Did she have no self-control?

He took one step towards her, reaching out one arm and pulling her to him. Immediately, the desire Gwen thought they'd sated flared up again but this time, it only fanned the anger that was building in her. "Not bad?"

Gwen swallowed as her eyes dropped to his lips, tamping down the urge to kiss him again. "Not bad."

Arthur grinned suddenly, letting go of her and stepping back again. "If you say so. I have an invite to the opening of a new art gallery tomorrow. I don't suppose you'll like to be my plus one?"

"Do you think that just because you got into my pants, we're dating?" How dare he act as if they were in a relationship? She jabbed a finger at him. "You got what you want. Get out."

He opened his mouth, then shook his head. From somewhere, he dug out a card and tossed it onto her table. "Merlin tells me you like art. If you get over yourself, this is an exclusive event that you'd enjoy."

Anger and vulnerability made poor bed fellows and Gwen stalked to the door. "Leave now."

Arthur walked to the door. Just as he brushed past her, he leaned over and whispered hotly into her ear. "I don't regret a single moment of this. I'll see you at work on Wednesday."

Then he was gone. Gwen slumped in her chair and buried her face in her hands.


End file.
